<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304083">make me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>completely self indulgent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dom Wonpil, Kinda, M/M, MAYBE there'll be endgame ships idk, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Young K, Texting, Twitter, dom sungjin, ejog, jae and dowoon are both switches, ridiculous amount of smiley faces, yes i make young k a lil baby what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sungjin is bored and horny and decides to make a group chat with four other guys who are equally as bored an horny</p><p>alt; the day6 ejog au that literally nobody asked for</p><p> </p><p>  <b>most of this is written in social media format so the word count is a little wild</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>completely self indulgent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>updated tags and rating</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>changed some of the formatting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sungjin:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jae:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ejog buds🖤</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>What's up hoes</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Woah only five of us?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Yeah,  just so it doesn't get to flooded or anything</p><p>Also it'll be more competitive  :)</p><p>Is everyone active rn</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>i'm here!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>O shit I actually made it in</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>me too :D</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Alright cool</p><p>Just so we're clear since this is an all guys gc</p><p>None of us here are completely straight?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>oh absolutely not</p><p>i'm gay as fuck</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Same</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Same</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Okay me too</p><p>Dowoon?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Oh yeah I'm bi</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Okay sweet</p><p>So...intros now?</p><p>How about, name, roles, kinks, just stuff you're into that you wanna share?</p><p>And maybe a pic of yourself if everyone's okay with that?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Yeah sounds good</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>I'll go first then</p><p>
  
</p><p>My name's Sungjin, I'm a dom, I like being called daddy, sir, master sometimes, the usual dom stuff. I like cockslapping, orgasm/bathroom control, but other than that I'm pretty soft :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>wow you're hot</p><p>like</p><p>REALLY HOT</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Well thank you :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>WOWOWOW</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Dudee I can't believe you've hid your face from me this long</p><p>Not fair</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Okay wow</p><p>I'm,, feeling things</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Really?</p><p>Babyboy we haven't even started</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>🥺</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>are you getting flustered already??</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Maybe</p><p>What about it</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Well we haven't started so you're welcome to </p><p>get off in the meantime ;)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>mmmthanks</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>jesus</p><p>well i know who's losing first</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Can I go next?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Of course :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hi I'm Younghyun! I'm a sub, but I like topping,, I'm into pet play, edging/overstim, watersports, I like being called puppy n a lotta praise, I like degradation sometimes but nothing really heavy</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>YOURE</p><p>SO CUTE????</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Heh thank you :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>I just came do I need to do it again</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>!!!!!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>YOUNGHYUN</p><p>BABY</p><p>PUPPY</p><p>I bet he has collars</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>I do!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Holy shit</p><p>Lemme fuck</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Can you please :(</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Alright someone go next before I get a boner</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>hello i'm wonpil but you can call me pillie, i'm a dom but i prefer to bottom, so i guess that would make me a power bottom :) usual dom stuff like sungjin said, but i'm a bit of a sadist, i like pleasure control, degradation, humiliation and corruption</p><p>i don't really have any titles just keep calling me pillie :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>No wait that didn't help</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>OH</p><p>MYGOD</p><p>PILLIE</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>hehe yes?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>YOURE</p><p>ASJKLFDLKAHJ</p><p>lemme fuck you pls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>of course puppy :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jae</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kinda an old pic.. but hey I'm jae👋 I'm a switch, but I don't really lean either way, I like breeding when domming and in subspace I like pet play and being owned</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>JAE??</p><p>?????HELLO</p><p>YOURE SO CUTE</p><p>BUT ALSO LIKE</p><p>FUCK ME??????</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>help you're hot and i wanna cuddle</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>I wanna cuddle you too :(</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Pls I want cuddles :((</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>c'mere</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>:)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Damn</p><p>Everyone here is so attractive</p><p>I'm kinda insecure now</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>No don't be :((</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Noooo don't say that I'm sure you're good looking</p><p>But you don't have to send a pic if you really don't want to</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>No it's okay</p><p>Just give me a minute</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well you already know but my name's Dowoon, and I'm a switch also but I guess lean more towards sub, I'm still kinda new to all of this so I'm not sure exactly what I like but please call me your baby boy ^^</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Dowoon</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>...yes?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>You really just tried to convince us that </p><p>you're not the cutest fucking thing</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Mmmmm im really not :(((</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Excuse me????</p><p>You're really hot???</p><p>But also really cute and super fuckable???</p><p>What is this?????</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>dowooniiie</p><p>i wanna eat you up and squish your </p><p>cute lil face</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>:((((( thank you</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Don't ever say you're unattractive again or I</p><p>will go over there and bite you</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Oh?</p><p>Bite me?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Yes &gt;:( </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>I'd like that :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;:((</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Okay lads</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Ew don't say lads</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Okay bitches</p><p>Just some rules if no ones ever done an ejog before</p><p>Absolutely no touching ourselves or we lose, </p><p>teasing isn't limited to this gc, separate chats, </p><p>tl and calls are fair game</p><p>Punishments will be chosen through tweets :)</p><p>Color system for safe words</p><p>Does that sound good to everyone?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Yep!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>sounds good</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Alright</p><p>Then</p><p>We have officially begun :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from here on out theres gonna be some nudes here and there. theyre all gonna be censored because last time i tried to pull some shit like that i got reported so dont worry, im not just gonna slam a dick in your face but this is just a fair warning :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jae</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Yo sungjin</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>What do you need</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>What? I can't just say hi to my best friend<br/>I'm offended :(</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Alright then<br/>What's up?</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>So<br/>About dowoon</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>What about Dowoon?</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>He's kinda cute</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Cute?</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Yeah</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>You messaged me just to tell me Dowoon's cute</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Well<br/>Not only that<br/>I kinda need your help</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Okay...</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>You don't think it would be mean<br/>If I wanted to try and get him out first?</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Yes I think it it would be<br/>But I'm listening</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>I'm just thinking about it<br/>He's seems really shy and I just wanna help<br/>him be comfortable with everything</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Oh my god you're gonna destroy him</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>You know it<br/>Annnnnd<br/>That's why I need your help</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Me?</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Yeah<br/>He said he's kinda new to all this<br/>I don't wanna come on too strong yknow?</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Is that really why you're asking me<br/>Or do you just wanna gang up on him so he'll<br/>lose faster</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>...<br/>Maybe</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Knew it</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>So?</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Idk man that seems kinda mean<br/>He's a baby</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Oh come on like you didn't think about doing <br/>that the moment he sent his picture</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>No I actually didn't<br/>But now that you mention it...<br/>Could be kinda fun</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Right????<br/>I know he said he's a switch but<br/>His bio literally says "subby boy"<br/>I just wanna take him into my arms and<br/>hug the everloving shit out of him</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>Or you wanna fucking ruin him</p>
<p><b>Jae</b><br/>Yeah that too absolutely<br/>So...<br/>What do you say?<br/>Team w me?</p>
<p><b>Sungjin</b><br/>You know what<br/>Why not</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wonpil</b>
</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Hey pillie!</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>hi younghyun~<br/>any reason for the sudden message pup?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Nothin you just seem really cool<br/>Wanted to talk to you<br/>Unless you're busy right now </p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>no no puppy<br/>i'm never too busy for you :)</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>:D<br/>So~<br/>What're you doing right now?</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>talking to you cutie~</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>I'm cute :D</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>you are cute, cutie!</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>I'm sorry I might be a bit awkward :/<br/><br/></p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>oh no no no baby don't say that I think you're<br/>absolutely adorable :)</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>🥺</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>so so so so cute<br/>and i wanna eat you up just looking at you!<br/><br/></p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Mmmmdont say that<br/>Mgonna get all needy🥺</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>needy?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Mhm</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>and what do you usually do when you get<br/>needy huh pup?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Uhm...<br/>I like to dress up sometimes </p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>oh?<br/>dress up how?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Like~<br/>Dress up all prettily </p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>are you dressed up right now?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Mmm maybe</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>well<br/>would you perhaps let me see how pretty you<br/>are dressed up?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>🥺Could I?<br/>Is that okay with you?</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>of course!<br/>i wouldn't ask if it wasn't silly boy</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Mmmm<br/>Okay<br/>Don't be mean</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/><b>Wonpil</b><br/>OH MY GOSH YOUNGHYUN<br/>BABY<br/>SO PRETTY</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Hnnnnfthank you</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>what's the occasion pup?<br/>who'd you dress up for huh?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Maybe<br/>I dressed up for you?</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>for me?<br/>i'm flattered baby :)<br/>maybe sometime you could let me see more?<br/>dress up again for me some other time</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Well<br/>I might,,,</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>oh id love to see it~<br/>i should call you sometime <br/>see how cute you look up close :)<br/>maybe i could see you in one of those collars<br/>you have?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>hmngnn pillie<br/>Don't be mean &gt;:(</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>oh but i bet you'd look so so so pretty <br/>i'll put a collar around your neck and a cage<br/>around your cute little cock<br/>would you like that huh?<br/>let everyone know you're owned?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Mmmmmnnh I think I should go to bed now</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>aw are you sure baby?</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>Yes I am</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>think about me before you go to sleep then :)</p>
<p><b>Younghyun</b><br/>hnnokay I will<br/>Goodnight pillie!</p>
<p><b>Wonpil</b><br/>goodnight puppy~</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took a bit of time, i completely forgot this existed until a cc anon reminded me lmao</p><p>also i probably should've mentioned this earlier but I'm planning on making one person lose each chapter so this'll end up being like 6 chapters or somethin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>ejog buds</b>🖤</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>Younghyun</p><p>pup</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Younghyun</b>
</p><p>hm? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>What</p><p>the fuck</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Younghyun</b>
</p><p>Oh the tweet</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>Yes the tweet</p><p>What compelled you to take</p><p>that picture so late at night hm?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Younghyun</b>
</p><p>Hehe</p><p>Ask wonpillie</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wonpil</b>
</p><p>huh</p><p>ask me what</p><p>oh he saw the picture</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Yes I saw the damn picture</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Dowoon</b>
</p><p>Younghyun’s dick</p><p>That’s it</p><p>That’s the message</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Younghyun</b>
</p><p>It's not like I haven't posted pictures of my dick before 🙄</p><p>Did you like it though</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>No comment</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Dowoon</b>
</p><p>Wait is that even allowed?</p><p>Sending nudes?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>We never really went over that huh</p><p>Well, tl is still fair game for everything</p><p>I guess, no unsolicited lewds in the chats?</p><p>But I mean, that’s kind of common sense</p><p>Pictures, videos and recordings included</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Younghyun</b>
</p><p>Mayhaps I already sent a pic to pillie?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>oh</p><p>I guess</p><p>Starting now then</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wonpil</b>
</p><p>don’t worry pup i enjoyed it :)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Thank :))</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jae</b>
</p><p>What did i miss</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sungjin</b>
</p><p>Check Younghyun’s twitter</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jae</b>
</p><p>?</p><p>Oh</p><p>Oh holy shit</p><p>What the fuck</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Younghyun</b>
</p><p>:)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jae</b>
</p><p>Well fuck me</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Dowoon</b>
</p><p>Younghyun i swear to this is like</p><p>The second time you’ve made me horny today</p><p>?</p><p>???</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Youngyhun</b>
</p><p>Hey don’t blame me</p><p>Pillie got me needy :(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jae</p><p>Oh?</p><p>Needy you say?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mhm..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Are you perhaps</p><p>Still feeling needy right now</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>No,,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>you sure?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>..</p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>doesn't sound like it, pup</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>I am!</p><p>Promise</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>because you were so worked up earlier</p><p>you even dressed up so pretty for me baby</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Should we say something</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Nah I think he’s got this</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>God help Younghyun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>you shouldn’t lie baby</p><p>that doesn’t sound like a good boy to me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>...</p><p>I am a good boy</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Younghyun really out here about to lose on the first day</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Shut up Dowoon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>don't be so rude baby</p><p>i thought you said you'd be good hm?</p><p>a good boy for us?</p><p>isn’t that why you posted that picture?</p><p>hoped somebody would give that little cock of yours some attention?</p><p>doesn't seem to me like you deserve it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>I'm sorry...</p><p>I'll be good</p><p>I promise</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>then i’ll ask again okay?</p><p>what do you want baby?</p><p>unless you want me to leave and i'll let you take care of yourself</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Please don't..</p><p>Want you</p><p>Want you Pillie</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>okay puppy thank you for telling me </p><p>but how do you want me huh baby?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Just</p><p>Want you</p><p>Please?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil </strong>
</p><p>wish i was there hm?</p><p>want me to touch your cute little cock for you?</p><p>can't do anything on your own huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p>Needhelp</p><p>Want you here</p><p>Want you to touchnme</p><p>cn you pllie?</p><p>touch meplease?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>oh baby boy you know i can’t do that right now</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>Please</p><p>Wan you pillie..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil</p><p>i know baby</p><p>i wish i was with you too</p><p>do you wanna touch yourself pup?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>yes</p><p>But</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>but what baby?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>can't</p><p>cantlose</p><p>dont wann alose first</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil</p><p>oh puppy that can't be more important right now hm?</p><p>you were being so good earlier</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>i am!</p><p>dont goplease</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>i'm here baby</p><p>you said you needed help right?</p><p>be a good pup and let me help</p><p>where are you right now baby boy?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>nbed</p><p>m onmy side</p><p>pillie</p><p>i wannna touch</p><p>can i </p><p>cn i touch myself</p><p>please</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>of course :)</p><p>palm yourself for me baby</p><p>over your pretty underwear yeah?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun</p><p>yess</p><p>sgood pillie</p><p>feelssgood</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil</p><p>so obedient</p><p>so good for me baby</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun</p><p>mgood pillie?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil</p><p>yes baby boy</p><p>so good</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun</p><p>myunderwear</p><p>cn itake i ktae it off</p><p>pillie</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>you wanna touch your cock for me?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mhmmm</p><p>pleas</p><p>can i</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>okay baby</p><p>take off your underwear</p><p>touch yourself for me pup</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mmmmthank yuo</p><p>you</p><p>thnka you</p><p>feel</p><p>goodfeels good</p><p>fuckc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>language baby</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>msorry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>it's okay </p><p>you're still a good pup right?</p><p>keep touching yourself younghyunnie</p><p>you look so so so beautiful i'm sure</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>pilllie?</p><p>cum?</p><p>can i?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>already baby?</p><p>it hasn't even been that long</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>pslease?</p><p>pleas pillie</p><p>neeed to</p><p>need tp cum</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>really now</p><p>how badly baby</p><p>how much do you need it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>so bad</p><p>need t so bd pillie</p><p>please..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>okay puppy</p><p>since you asked so nicely</p><p>you can cum younghyunnie</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>inm</p><p>im cumminh</p><p>i</p><p>fcuk</p><p>pilie</p><p>mfeelgood</p><p>feelso good</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>does it now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>yyes</p><p>so good..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>i bet you look so pretty right now</p><p>so pretty cumming for me right?</p><p>you're such a good boy pup</p><p>such a good boy for me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mgood</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>the best baby boy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>younghyunnie?</p><p>pup?</p><p>you still with me?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mhere</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>there he is :)</p><p>are you tired baby?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mhmm</p><p>mfeel sleepy</p><p>nkinda messy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>i know baby</p><p>i'd love to be there with you</p><p>but do you think you could clean yourself up for me?</p><p>you'll feel much better when you go to sleep i promise</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>thank you baby</p><p>you going to sleep now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>mhm</p><p>thanknyou</p><p>thank you pillie</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>you're welcome baby boy</p><p>go to sleep, pup</p><p>i’ll check up on you in the morning okay?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>okay</p><p>goodnight pillie</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>goodnight younghyunnie</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p><p>Goodnight younghyun!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dowoon</strong>
</p><p>Night Younghyun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p><p>Goodnight pup :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Younghyun</strong>
</p><p>gnight everyone</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is a mess i-</p><p>also i just wanted you to know the original title for this in my drafts was "younghyun fuckin loses lmao"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/puppyyonk">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/subjhpian">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>